


No Zoom Required

by Greensilver (Trelkez)



Category: Miracles (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-28
Updated: 2007-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trelkez/pseuds/Greensilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written to the prompt: Alva, stalking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Zoom Required

"The zoom on this one is incredible." The price tag on that particular lens was rather incredible, as well; Alva couldn't possibly afford it. "You can get really sharp photos from huge distances--"

"That won't be necessary," Alva interrupted, already moving westward, toward the more reasonably priced end of the display case. "What about this one?"

"I thought you said you were a PI, or something," the sales clerk said, still intent on making a larger commission. "The zoom on that model is--"

"Sufficient," Alva said, reaching for his wallet. "I plan on getting fairly close to my subject."


End file.
